1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load control device for controlling the amount of power delivered to an electrical load, such as a lighting load, and more particularly, to a load control device that is automatically configured to operate appropriately in response to the type of wireless transmitters (e.g., occupancy sensors, daylight sensors, or remote controls) associated with the load control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Occupancy and vacancy sensors are often used to detect occupancy and/or vacancy conditions in a space in order to control an electrical load, such as, for example, a lighting load. Occupancy and vacancy sensors typically comprise internal detectors, such as, for example, a pyroelectric infrared (PIR) detector, and a lens for directing energy to the PIR detector for detecting the presence of the user in the space. Occupancy and vacancy sensors have often been provided in wall-mounted load control devices that are coupled between an alternating-current (AC) power source and an electrical load for control of the amount of power delivered to the electrical load. In addition, some prior art occupancy and vacancy sensors have been provided as part of lighting control systems. These sensors are typically coupled via a wired or wireless communication link to a lighting controller (e.g., a central processor) or a load control device, which then control the lighting loads accordingly.
Daylight sensors (i.e., photosensors) are often used to measure the total light intensity in a space in order to adjust the light intensity of the lighting load to thus adjust the total light intensity in the space. For example, the light intensity of the lighting load may be decreased as the total light intensity increases, and vice versa. Daylight sensors are typically mounted to a ceiling in the space at a distance from the window, and may be coupled via a wired or wireless communication link to a lighting controller or a load control device for controlling the lighting loads.
There is a need for a load control system that includes a load control device that is responsive to both wireless occupancy sensors and wireless daylight sensors, and that is easily configured to operate appropriately in response to the wireless occupancy and daylight sensors.